An IP address in TCP/IP widely used in the Internet has dual functions, which not only serves as a location identifier of a host network interface of the communication terminal of a network layer in the network topology, but also serves as an identity of a host network interface of a transmission layer. The situation of host mobility is not considered at the beginning of the design of TCP/IP. However, when the host mobility is more and more popular, a defect of semantic overload of the IP address becomes increasingly apparent. When the IP address of the host is changed, not only the routing is changed, but also the identity of the host of the communication terminal is changed, thus, it will cause that the routing load becomes much heavier, and the change of host identifier will lead to the interruption of applications and connections. The purpose of raising the problem of separating identity and location is to solve problems such as the semantic overload of the IP address and the heavy routing load and so on, and the dual functions of the IP address are separated, which implements the support on problems such as mobility, multi-homing, IP address dynamic reallocation, routing load reduction and inter-access between different network areas in the next generation Internet and so on.
The identification network is one of schemes related to separating the identity and the location. In the technical system of the identification network, an Access Identity (AID) represents identity information of a Mobile Node (MN), a Routing Identity (RID) represents location information of the MN, the AID is fixedly allocated to a user, and the RID is decided by an Access Switching Router (ASR) where the user is located. The access switching router informs an ASR where all Correspondent Nodes (CN) of the MN are located, an Internet Interface Service Router (ISR) and an Information Logging Router (ILR), of an AID-RID mapping relationship of the MN.
In the related technical embodiments, when the MN powers off, the ASR sends a request message update_request for deleting a table entry <AID, RID> corresponding to the MN to the ILR and ISR, and the ILR and ISR delete this table entry according to the message update_request.
The above way of processing has the following problems:
It is assumed that an address of the MN is <AID1, RID1>, the MN powers off after starting a video stream session (i.e. a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) bearer Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) message) between the MN and a certain video server of the Internet (or when the MN is in a power-off state, an Internet user maliciously sends a large number of messages to the address AID1 of the MN), the ASR sends a request for deleting the table entry <AID1, RID1> to the ISR, and the ISR deletes the table entry. The follow-up data messages of the video stream reach the ISR, the ISR does not find any mapping table entry, it sends the messages to each ASR and makes a query to the ILR in the meantime, and the ILR responds that no table entry is found. Before the video stream interrupts, a query needs to be made to the ILR every time a message of this stream is received, and the ILR responds that no table entry is found each time. If calculation is performed according to that traffic of the video stream is of 800 bps, a length of each video message is of 1048 Bytes, and the ISR receives 97 video messages every second, this will cause that an ISR control plane intensively sends 97 unnecessary query messages to the ILR every second, which occupies a large amount of resources of the ISR control plane, so that other functions will be influenced seriously. On the other hand, a forwarding plane also sends a large number of messages which should be discarded to each ASR, thus wasting the network bandwidths. In conclusion, the related update mechanism of an AID and RID mapping relationship table has a low reliability, which influences the network working efficiency.